


Consider It Payback

by Angrydollface



Series: WHMFD Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratty Clint Barton, Humor, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Uniforms, bossy bucky, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydollface/pseuds/Angrydollface
Summary: Clint wants to make sure that he has the perfect uniform for Stark's theme party, Bucky is not amused and then things get better.





	Consider It Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lissadiane for cheering me through this and making sure it wasn't a complete disaster! You are amazing :)

Xxxx Night before xxxX

Tony Stark had decided that he wanted to throw a party. Because this was a Stark party, there had to be a theme and the theme was going to be In Uniform.

Bucky was pretty sure Tony had chosen this particular theme because he wants to see Steve dressed up in his Captain America USO uniform in person. The only one oblivious of Tony’s eye banging Steve every time he walks into the room was Steve himself, much to everyone else’s annoyance. Unbeknownst to Tony though, Steve had decided that he was going to go dressed up in scrubs. Honoring nurses everywhere with his dorito frame stuffed into the thin fabric; let's be real, Tony was going to eye bang him in that too.

This had lead to a long conversation of what is considered a uniform versus what was considered a costume. The conversation went long into the night and early morning, finishing with the team convincing Clint, much to his protests, that dressing up as a clown would not in fact count towards this particular theme. He had still been muttering about his great idea when Bucky dragged him home to Bed Stuy, not trusting what Clint would come up with while Bucky slept and having FRIDAY at his disposal.

XxxxxxxX

Bucky rolls over, groaning at the fact that his body refuses to let him sleep any longer. Cracking an eyelid he finds that Clint’s side of the bed is empty and he is mildly concerned. He can’t remember the last time that Clint had gotten up before him and judging by the light it’s still early morning. He stretches, brushing his hand over the bed and finding the sheets cool under his fingertips and he knows that Clint has been gone for awhile.

Bucky sighs, knowing that he’s not going back to sleep anytime soon so he might as well get up. He shuffles through the motions of having a shower and getting dressed, exiting the bathroom to find the smell of coffee in the air.

Clint is fidgeting in the kitchen while drinking his coffee, having poured a mug for Bucky and set it with the plate of breakfast from the local dinner down the street.

“Morning, I brought you breakfast,” Clint grins up at Bucky as he sees him coming out of the bedroom.

Bucky squints at Clint, excited energy is bouncing off of him and he’s definitely up to something.

“You just sit here,” Clint pats the stool in front of the kitchen counter where Bucky’s food is at. “And I’m going to show you what I found, don’t worry it’s not a clown uniform”

“Costume,” Bucky grumbles back at Clint while sitting down, eyeing him suspiciously.

Bucky starts to dig into his breakfast, ignoring the number of bags that Clint grabs as he heads into their bedroom. What the hell did he buy?

Soon after Bucky hears the bedroom door open and he peers towards the opening as Clint bounds through the threshold like an excited puppy.

“Ta da!” he shouts spinning around in a penguin costume, the only thing visible is his face.

“Clint, that’s a costume,” Bucky deadpans, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

“You said that a uniform is an outfit that serves to identify members of a group! This _uniform_ definitely tells you that I’m a penguin”

Bucky bites into his toasts and chews slowly, while he continues to look at Clint. He’s not quite sure he is awake enough for this level of excitement.

“How do I look?” Clint spins around and wiggles his ass in Bucky’s direction.

“You’re penguin _costume_ is adorable Clint”

Bucky smirks as Clint spins around “It’s a uniform!”

“Clint, penguins themselves are not clothing, therefore it’s a costume”

“Ok, fine. It’s a costume, on to the next one!”

Clint goes back into the bedroom and Bucky continues to eat his breakfast, taking in the silence and enjoying his coffee. His brain is slowly starting to wake itself up and he has to wonder if Clint is really missing the point on the whole costume versus uniform conversation or he’s purposely being a brat.

The bedroom door opens again and Clint steps out with a shit eating grin. “I know this one is a uniform”

Bucky stops mid-bite and puts his fork down. Clint is standing there in white pinstripe pants and baseball jersey with GIANTS across the front. Clint shifts on his feet a little waiting for Bucky’s reaction.

“A Giants uniform? Are you out of your mind?” Bucky throws his hands up, eyes wides as he starts to gestures towards Clint. “Jesus Clint, I am not listen to Steve rant all night, take that fucking thing off”

“Awww come on Buck, it could be fun!” Clint whines a little as he grins even more.

“ _No_ , absolutely not. I refuse, I won’t sleep with you for a week if you wear that”

Clint pouts, then looks up to the ceiling in an exaggerated movement.

“Fine,” Clint looks back at Bucky.

“I have another idea anyways.”

Bucky glares at him, “I really hope they’re better than the last two.”

Clint just shrugs as he goes back into the bedroom.

Bucky huffs, Clint is definitely being a brat.

Bucky is finished his breakfast and has moved on to a second cup of coffee when the bedroom door opens again. Clint steps out shyly with his hands behind his back, eyes down on the floor. Bucky can’t help but stare.

Clint is standing there in a crisp white button up shirt, the material tight around his biceps and shoulders, showing every muscle. The shirt itself is unbutton and tied just below is pecs, framing them like the piece of art that they are. Bucky moves his eyes to Clint’s well defined abs which are on full display, trailing down to the pleated skirt that is sitting low on his hips. Bucky licks his lips wanting to follow his adonis belt with his tongue.

Clint shifts on his feet, nervously looking up at Bucky because of the silence. “I uhh. It’s a uniform...a school uniform that is and it’s from this music video but I didn’t want to copy it all because then I would be dressing up as a per-”

Bucky is up off of his feet and smashing his mouth against Clint’s hungrily, one hand moving to grasp his neck and the other cupping his ass and pulling Clint’s body securely to his own. Clint’s body tenses for a brief moment before relaxing against Bucky’s, hands finding their familiar spot on Bucky’s hips to keep him pulled close. Bucky licks into his mouth, thumb brushing back and forth against Clint’s skin, enticing a small whimper from his mouth. When the kiss breaks apart they are both panting, Bucky’s eyes dark with want.

“What was that for?” Clint looks down at Bucky, eyes wide and unsure.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky cups Clint’s cheeks in his hands, looking back with every ounce of love he can. “Because you are beautiful,” Bucky simply says, watching Clint’s cheeks color. “But you are not leaving the apartment in that get up”

Clint pulls away from Bucky slightly “ _Why?_ ”

Bucky growls, pulling Clint close and nuzzling into his neck “There is no way you’re moving five steps out of this apartment without me wanting to fuck you into the ground with that on.”

Clint whines, which quickly turns into a squawk as Bucky hefts Clint up onto his shoulder in one swift, fluid motion. Before Clint can struggle, Bucky tosses him on the couch with a feral grin. Clint shifts himself into the corner couch back and arm so that he’s half sitting, one leg mostly on the couch cushions and the other hanging over the side.

“You’re going to stay right there while I take you all in doll,” rasps Bucky, eyes slowly moving across Clint’s body. He watches as the pink of Clint’s cheeks starts to move to the tips of his ears and down his neck. The blue of Clint’s eyes are nothing but slivers, the look reflected back to Bucky thick with want.

Bucky moves forward kneeling beside the couch, sliding his hands along Clint’s legs, leaning down and peppering kisses and nips along the way as he moves his body between Clint’s legs. The contrast of warm skin and cold metal cause soft gasping breaths from Clint’s mouth. Bucky pauses, smoothing the skirt across Clint’s hips, enjoying the view of the tented fabric and the way it outlines Clint’s hard cock.

Bucky looks up, pulling his full bottom lip between his teeth finding Clint watching him eagerly.

“You look good enough to eat,” Bucky’s voice husky in his own arousal, his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans.

Clint squirms, trying to move Bucky up along his body but Bucky presses his hands against his hips, anchoring him in place.

“Stop being so damn impatient, I’ll get where I’m going,” Bucky licks his lip before nuzzling his face against Clint’s thigh. He presses his face to the soft fabric, enjoying the way that it catches on his stubble as he moves his cheek against Clint’s body. He feels no tell tale lines of underwear underneath the skirt as he moves his face closer to the cock hidden below. Bucky ghosts his lips over the fabric just hard enough for it to be felt. Clint groans, his left hand finding its way to Bucky’s hair, gripping it gently as he uses the other hand to brace against the back of the couch.

“Buck-y,” Clint’s voice breaks, pressing his hips up towards the source of friction.

“Yes, is there something that you’d like?” Bucky glances up, finding Clint’s head tipped back, the long line of his neck exposed.

“More of that you smug bastard.”

Bucky holds back a huff of laughter, sliding his right hand under the fabric of the skirt confirming that Clint is indeed, not wearing any underwear. He strokes the sensitive skin along Clint’s adonis belt enticing a whine that makes his own cock twitch.

‘Stop fucking teasing, Buck, _come on_!”

Clint is looking down at him, cheeks flush and lips pink with desire.

“Consider it payback for the Giants uniform, sweetheart. Didn’t think I’d just let that go didya?”

“Oh for fu-” Clint gasps, Bucky cutting off all words as he mouths around Clint’s cock through the fabric of the skirt.

“Sorry what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Bucky smiles up at Clint with his best devil-may-care smiles and a wink.

“I h...hate you,” Clint grits out, squirming with impatience in every move.

Bucky moves his flesh hand to grip Clint’s cock giving it a soft squeeze.

“You say that now darling but I’m just getting started.”

Clint lets out a stuttering whimper, breath hitching in his throat as he tries to shift under Bucky’s touch. In answer, Bucky moves his left hand from Clint’s hip up to his stomach to still his movements, purposely catching the fabric of the skirt with his thumb and dragging it across Clint’s sensitive cock. Clint shudders, arching his back up into the feeling unconsciously before his cock bobs free, deliciously hard and leaking precum.

“Bucky, you’re driving me crazy,” He gasps, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hair.

Bucky noses at Clint’s cock, taking in his heady scent before trailing his tongue up it’s underside to the ridge of it’s head.

“Mhm” he hums, sucking the tip into his mouth and letting it sit heavily on his tongue, fingers stroking along the shaft slowly like he has all the time in the world. Clint makes a broken noise, bringing his right arm over his eyes as he strains to stay still, the sensation of Bucky’s hot mouth everything but not enough all at the same time.  
Bucky hollows out his cheeks and pulls his mouth off Clint’s cock with an audible pop before giving it a tight squeeze and places small kitten licks around the head.

“Jes-us, fuck...Bucky, _please_?” Clint audibly sobs, body trembling under Bucky’s touch.

“Bout time you asked nice,” Bucky strokes Clint’s cock in earnest before sucking him down, letting Clint rock his hips up towards his mouth enjoying the sound of Clint crying out when his cock hits the back of Bucky’s throat. Bucky pauses, savouring the feeling of his mouth and throat being stuffed full, lips pulled taut around Clint’s thickness. He hums softly, swallowing around Clint’s cock as he eases his head back, taking a satisfied breath through his noises as he works his tongue along Clint’s length.

“Oh-,” Clint pants, gripping the back of the couch for purchase as his hips unconsciously move, pushing deeper into Bucky’s mouth again. Bucky sucks greedily, taking everything that Clint will give him, using his fist as an extension of his mouth so he can focus his mouth’s attention to the more sensitive part of Clint’s dick.

“Buck, oh god...you feel so good,” Clint is starting to babble, the rhythm of his hips starting to go sloppy and wild as he starts to fuck Bucky’s mouth. Bucky slides his hands to Clint’s hips and squeezes, making encouraging noises for Clint to continue his movements. Bucky closes his eyes, focusing on how Clint is overtaking his senses, heavy against his tongue, warm against his skin, filling his nostrils with his smell and voice singing in his ears. Clint’s hips snap up into Bucky’s mouth, motions uncontrolled as he whimpers and moans before he spills into Bucky’s waiting mouth. Bucky pulls back panting, wiping his mouth with the palm of his hand before he licks his lips dangerously slow.

“See what happens when you use your manners?” Bucky all but purrs, all sass and satisfaction.

Clint raises his head and cracks an eyelid and looks down at Bucky, “Asshole.”

Bucky smirks as he stands up, giving Clint’s hip a quick pat as he moves. “You say that now, but we’re not finished yet. Stay right there and rest your pretty little head of yours.”

Clint groans, letting his head fall back against the couch, brain too sluggish and blissed out to care about whatever Bucky has planned.

 

XxxxxxxX

 

“Eyes on me Clint,” Bucky’s voice rasps, hand stroking along his length as he watches Clint working himself open with two slick fingers. Clint is flushed, the red creeping down his cheeks to his neck and chest, showing in bright contrast the the white of his uniform shirt. He keeps closing his eyes and Bucky keeps telling him to look at him, stay right here in the moment knowing that he is being watched as he slides his fingers in, preparing himself to be fucked and Bucky can’t keep his hand off his own dick while Clint does it.

“So demanding,” Clint grits out, eyes drifting across Bucky’s body, dark with lust.

“Brat,” Bucky growls, no heat behind his words. He slides his hand up to the head of his dick, using his thumb to spread the precum along his slit and around his head. Bucky shifts back against the couch arm, rocking his hips up, fucking into his hand slowly to give Clint more of a show.

“Jesus Buck,” Clint wheezes, swallowing hard. He’s working another finger into himself, making quiet needy noises in the back of his throat as he watches Bucky.

Bucky groans, his body burning with the need to sink inside Clint. “ _Clint_ ,” he states simply before they’re both moving, hands and mouths meeting, sliding across their heated skin in a burst of frantic energy. Clint is pushing Bucky down into a seated position on the couch and straddles his thighs, hands braced on his shoulders as Buck reaches for the lube, snapping open the lid. Clint holds his position, hovering over Bucky’s dick as he slicks it up, body trembling as Bucky’s slick fingers brush over his aching rim. Bucky looks into Clint’s eyes, asking silent permission which is met with a nod and then he’s helping guide Clint down, lining up the blunt tip of his dick to Clint’s hole. Bucky can’t help the hitch to his breath as Clint sinks down around him, holding back the need to thrust up into his tight heat.

They slot their mouths together, tongues sliding hungrily into each other’s mouths, hands tracing patterns in each others skin. Breaking the kiss, Clint starts to roll his hips, tightening himself around Bucky, drawing out small gasps and hitching breaths. Bucky’s hands find purchase on Clint’s hips as he starts to rock up to meet him, fingers tighten enough to leave bruises.

“Fuck- oh fuck Clint,” Bucky pushes his face into Clint’s perfectly framed pecs, nuzzling and biting at them, pushing the uniform shirt aside to flick his tongue over one of Clint’s nipples. Clint shudders against him, groaning loudly at the sensation. Bucky pulls Clint down against him with more force, feeling Clint’s arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him tightly as their bodies move together towards completion. Clint’s trapped cock slides between their bodies with precum leaking a sticky mess across their stomachs. Bucky moves his hands back to Clint’s perfectly formed ass giving it squeeze, pulling the cheeks apart as he pushes up into him, panting. Clint winds his hand into Bucky’s hair, tipping his head back to look into his eyes.

“You like the goods Barnes?”

In response Bucky gives Clint a quick slap on the ass as he narrows his eyes at Clint.

Clint breaks out into a grin, and in a sing-song voice he replies, “Hit me baby, one more time.”  
Bucky blinks at him, hips stilling for a moment as he tries to parse what Clint is going on about.

“Is this you asking me to spank you Barton?”

Clint burst out laughing , their bodies stop mid-fuck and all Bucky can do is hold onto Clint as his laugher continues and Bucky looks at him slightly dumbfounded. Tears well up in the corners of Clint’s eyes as he starts calming down and he remembers what exactly they were doing.

“Sorry,” Clint sighs with amusement as he rolls his hips teasingly. “I’m gonna fuck you into the couch first, _then_ explain later,” he says matter-of-factly. Bucky arches his eyebrow in response then snaps his hips up in clear agreement of this arrangement. “Get to it then pal, we don’t have all day,” Bucky drawls.

Clint picks up his pace, grinding down onto Bucky’s dick, feeling how his body trembles under him.

“The fucking mouth on you babe, and you say I’m the brat,” Clint tugs on Bucky’s hair, watching Bucky’s jaw flex as he tries not to let out a groan.

This spurs on a competitive edge to their fucking, heat radiating off of their bodies as they both try to tip the other over the brink first.

Bucky is whining and squirming under Clint as he bounces in his lap, trying to hold back and not focus on the rush of pleasure surging up his spine when Clint starts to babble and plead. “Pl-please Buck,” his hand grips the back of Bucky’s neck. “Bucky, you feel so...so good, please come for me,” he gasps, body shuddering. “I want to come for you.”

“God, Clint,” Bucky moans, pulling Clint tightly against him as he snaps his hips up once, twice and then he’s coming, dick pulsing deeply in Clint. Bucky slumps back into the couch dazed, panting as he blinks up at Clint. Clint smiles back at him, looking wrecked. “Beautiful,” he whispers, wrapping his hand around his own cock and stroking it jerkily, trying to bring himself over the edge. Bucky watches for a moment before adding his own hand over Clint’s and they work his cock over with both their hands. His breath comes out in short hot pants, whimpering he comes, painting Bucky’s abs and chest.

XxxxxxxX

Clint and Bucky are freshly showered and satisfied, both in a lazy haze of post orgasmic bliss. Clint has his back against the headboard and Bucky’s head is against his thigh, and he’s making good on his promise to show Bucky what he was talking about, holding his phone in front of Bucky so he can see the video.

“Ooh, that’s what you were talking about. I could do with never hearing that song again but I uh,” Bucky pauses so he can look up at Clint, “definitely enjoyed the uniform it inspired.”

~~


End file.
